In the related art, there is a wireless communication technique that exchanges information using wireless communication. For example, Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 which is a standard related to a wireless local area network (LAN) has been spread. In addition, various apparatuses have this function and the extension of the IEEE802.11 standard related to a reduction in power consumption has continued, considering mounting to apparatuses with a limited power source.
Furthermore, a standard (Wi-Fi Direct (Wi-Fi P2P Specification)) has been proposed in which a plurality of wireless apparatuses are wirelessly connected to each other in a peer-to-peer (P2P) manner, without passing through a router, and directly exchange data.
In Wi-Fi Direct, Notice of Absence (NoA) is defined as a protocol for changing a wireless apparatus (Group Owner (GO)) that functions as a wireless master apparatus to a sleep mode. Specifically, GO notifies a client of, for example, a sleep start time and a sleep period in advance, using, for example, a beacon and sets the sleep mode.
As a technique related NoA, for example, a portable terminal has been proposed which performs a power saving mode using NoA (for example, Patent Document 1).